Time of Our Lives
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: The Song of the Sakura was constantly thought of. The beauty of the song had paled in comparison to the change within Miku. Her true song had been released but so had her true self. The girl they knew had withered away and in her place a stranger had blossomed.


Time of Our Lives

It was a strange time. Miku had been _changed_ by a single sight. She was quieter, more reserved; dare he even believe her to be _sane_?

_Song of the Sakura_, Kaito thought to himself many a time. It was beyond anything that he had ever known. He couldn't comprehend how she had changed. He couldn't understand how a plant, of all things, could affect her so greatly. She was nothing like the person he had grown used to.

He was jolted from his thoughts. The limousine rolled to a gradual halt. The black-out window was still in place but he heard the driver exit. The door was slammed shut behind him. It was unnecessarily loud; something that Kaito had grown accustomed to in the ever-expanding Crypton family.

"Nī-san," Miku's quiet tones glided through the air.

He turned to her. "We won't be long. I'm sure he's just changing the tire. We'll be going soon,"

She shook her head. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

He tried not to flinch. He wasn't surprised by the question. The softness of her voice was still unfamiliar. Her meek and quiet self just seemed _wrong_. He was sure that wasn't who she was made to be. He was sure that she was supposed to be loud and happy; exuberant and proudly confident.

She took a deep breath and raised her head. "Have I done something wrong? Should I have stayed away from the blossoms?"

There was the slightest sound of curiosity lingering in her voice. She spoke and it was nothing more than a whisper. Her voice was the most fragile of all sounds until she chose to sing.

He patted her shoulder. "I'm still not used to the new you,"

She turned her gaze to him. Her eyes were half-lidded. Their expression always contained an inexplicable innocence since that day. She was truly a child; innocent and naïve.

She spoke once more. "I am no more than who I was meant to be,"

Kaito frowned. "How can you be like this? I never knew this side of you before,"

Her voice was almost inaudible. "A sight in an inspiration… What I saw was no more than the view from here,"

Her long, slender fingers gently nudged the button. Her window lowered to reveal the autumn view. The wall of darkness fell away to reveal large trees towering over the road. The field beyond that was covered in red, brown and gold. The sun was beginning to set; setting the ground ablaze.

She lifted her fingers. The window rose once more. The sight was awe-inspiring. Kaito wasn't afraid to admit that. However, he was still confused.

She pressed another button and his window lowered. "A sight, a sound, a moment… We are no more than ourselves but we are hidden by the world's ideals. We see and we feel. There is nothing more,"

Kaito was speechless. The sight from his window had knocked his breath from his body. He was choking and hyperventilating all at once. His eyes stung and burned with joy. He was broken down, shattered into tiny inconsequential fragments and born anew without the burdens of the world's ideals – all in an instant.

"We are ready to leave, sirs and madams," the driver stuck his face in the window; blocking the view. "Please make yourselves comfortable again. We will arrive in little over an hour and forty five minutes."

The remote in the driver's hand shut the window. However, Kaito had already seen what he had to. He took a long, trembling breath and clasped Miku's hand. She squeezed his hand in understanding and the silence resumed.

It was only fifteen minutes later that he spoke. "I remember that… Before I was awakened he told me about the road to his home. He lived in the country,"

Kaito turned, beaming widely at her. She smiled in quiet agreement. The sensation of finding one's true song – the song they were created to sing – knew no words. A sight, a sound or a word could one day trigger their knowledge. They would become their true selves and stand above all others with their unhindered knowledge.

He found himself to be so excited that he was out of breath. "Will I change too?"

She inclined her head. "I was friends with the false you… I will love the true you,"

There was no fear behind his question. However, there was joy when he heard her answer.

Miku, looking ahead, released his hand and touched his leg. "You can wait for tonight. For now the twins are sleeping,"

**Author's Note: This is possible. My entire life changed in a single moment. I used to call myself a feminist but I was just going with the crowd. Then, I fell in love at first sight and I realised that I was an introverted traditionalist who just wanted a plain old family life (for myself; not all the world's women). Since then, I've stopped shopping at high street stores, found my own style, found things that I truly feel for, like and adore, such as Vocaloid and become more mature. I've grown up and I'm becoming a better person all because I saw someone… I love him, really, I do. I hope you all experience a love as joyful as mine – of course, having said that, I do hope that your love is requited. Thank you for reading. I hope that you've enjoyed my work. I apologise if you're dissatisfied or didn't enjoy my piece.**

**Part of the Revival Collection.**


End file.
